Marble Blast: Gerson's Level Compilation 3
This article is about fan-made content. Marble Blast: Gerson's Level Compilation 3 (also known as Marble Blast GLC 3) is a Marble Blast modification created by community member NaCl586 (Gerson). Released in August 2018, it is a sequel to the mods Marble Blast: Gerson's Level Compilation and Marble Blast: Gerson's Level Compilation 2 . The mod has 10 main levels (with an additional tutorial level available in the manual screen). Each of these levels has three different difficulty levels: Easy, Normal, and Hard, which features a format similar to the Japanese dōjin game known as the Touhou Project and Taiwanese mobile rhythm games such as Lanota and Cytus. Marble Blast GLC 3 features nature styled levels with moving platforms as the main gimmick of the game; GLC 3 has 10 achievements to beat, as well as statistics, music room, marble selector, level comments, and a new style manual; GLC 3 is also the first mod that features a button to erase data of a gameplay progress; this is intended for single segment speedruns. Similar to GLC 1, Naturous levels are absent in this mod; however, unlike the previous sequels, Extra levels are also absent, making the only goal of the game is to beat all 10 levels. Every two main levels in the game share the same music, skybox, and theme, making a different feeling while progressing through the mod. GLC 3 also features new perfect system, which encourages the player to beat a level without using quick respawn or going out of bounds. Seven of the main levels were created specifically for the mod, while two of them are PQ custom levels created by Gerson and one of them was used to be Gerson's unfinished level. Similar with GLC 2, as a reward for completing all 10 main levels for the first time, a surprise will be shown. The soundtracks, composed by Gerson, feature his new nature music style. An update of this mod (version 1.0.1) was released on August 18, 2018, which mainly consist of bug fixes. The next versions of the mod might be added later in the future. Perfect System Marble Blast GLC 3 features a new goal in level completion, perfect, which encourages completion of a level without using quick respawn or going out of bounds. In GLC 3, there are four different types of level completion: *Regular level completion: This is achieved by completing a level slower than the gold time with using quick respawn or getting out of bounds at least once. In the level select menu, this completion is indicated by the best time shown in a green box. *Regular level completion under gold time: This is achieved by completing a level faster than the gold time with using quick respawn or getting out of bounds at least once. In the level select menu, this completion is indicated by the best time written in yellow in a green box. *Perfect (white): This is achieved by completing a level slower than the gold time without using quick respawn or getting out of bounds even once. This completion is indicated by a white "Perfect" text shown after finishing the level. In the level select menu, this completion is indicated by the best time shown in a white box. *Perfect (gold): This is achieved by completing a level faster than the gold time without using quick respawn or getting out of bounds even once. This completion is indicated by a gold "Perfect" text shown after finishing the level. In the level select menu, this completion is indicated by the best time written in yellow shown in a gold box. Using quick respawn to restart a level or getting out of bounds before activating any checkpoints will not void the chance of getting perfect in a level as the perfect is only measured from start pad to end pad (from the first the timer starts); restarting a level in any method will also restart the chance to get perfect. However, using quick respawn or getting out of bounds after activating any checkpoints will void the chance of getting perfect, and only can be restarted by restarting the level. In GLC 3, getting perfect (even if it is just a regular perfect) is considered to have a higher rank than regular level completion under gold time. Perfect overrides regular level completion (showed with a yellow or white box in the level select screen in a particular level), while gold time overrides the completion slower than the gold time. Having a yellow box is guaranteed to have a gold color in the time; however, it is possible to have a gold color in the time while having a white box (this means that the best time for that level is faster than gold time, but achieved with going out of bounds/using quick respawn, and another completion that is slower than the best time, is achieved perfectly slower than the gold time). Getting the gold perfect for all levels is the ultimate goal of the game, and achieving that guaranteed to get 100% completion of the game. Also in GLC 3, the gold time has an equivalent of somewhere between ultimate and awesome time in PlatinumQuest. Levels Marble Blast GLC 3 features 10 main levels with an additional tutorial level accesible from the manual screen. Every level in GLC 3 with exception of the tutorial level has their own difficulty value, which indicates the global difficulty of a level of a specific difficulty compared with all levels in the game. *The actual difficulty value of the level is 13 Notable Changes Compared with Previous Sequels As Marble Blast GLC 3 is very different, also in terms of the mechanics of the game, here are the differences between GLC 3 with GLC 1 and GLC 2: *Completing a level in any difficulty will unlock the next level, and you can play the next level in any difficulty regardless the difficulty of the previous level you completed. The level select screen is also different. *The music room will only have musics you have heard unlocked. First two musics are unlocked from the beginning, and the next musics will be unlocked after you've completed level 2,4,6,8, and 10. *The manual is different and you can play a tutorial from the manual screen. *A timer indicating the remaining time bonus is now visible in game. *After finishing the level, the retry count (number of quick respawns used or going out of bounds) is shown. *Jukebox is unlocked after completing level 10. *Instead of using the level music, manual, level stats, and achievement screens use the shell music; more specificly, achievements is now a popup GUI instead of a different GUI. *Backgrounds are different upon opening any screens with exception of popup GUIs and music room screen. Music There are seven musics in Marble Blast GLC 3: # Eastern Majestic Oriental Adventure - Main Menu Music # Unforgettable Melody of the Grassland - Level 1 and 2 Music # Crossing the Courageous Path - Level 3 and 4 Music # Melancholy of the Magnificent Ravine - Level 5 and 6 Music # The Desperating Decision - Level 7 and 8 Music # Loneliness in a Desperate Sorrow - Level 9 and 10 Music # One True Faith - Ending Music Trivia *Marble Blast GLC 3 is also inspired by Lanota and Cytus besides Touhou Project. Lanota and Cytus inspiration was shown in the level select screen, and Cytus inspiration is shown by the moving trim patterns in Platformer's Philosophy. *Marble Blast GLC 3 was made to express depression; all of the musics of the game was made in a mood of depression. In comparison, GLC 1 was made to express sadness and GLC 2 was made to express happiness. *Marble Blast GLC 3 is intended as a game development/making practice for Gerson. Therefore, the game is more general and friendlier (easier) even to beginners as a tutorial level is included. *Marble Blast GLC 3 is the smallest/shortest Marble Blast modification ever existed. *Random force (rainbow chevrons) from Marble Blast Platinum and Crystal from Marble Blast Elite is featured in Marble Blast GLC 3. *Every single moving platforms in this game are manually added and edited using text editor with adjustments using in game editor. Also, a single level took around 2-3 days to be made, with additional 2-3 days to create the other difficulties of the level. *Lunatic difficulty was not made in the initial release due to the negative feedbacks that were given to the previous sequels and the fact that not many people played them. *The music of the game were completed first before the making of actual game. *All other trivia of this game can be seen in the loading text message in game. *This wiki page is made by Gerson himself :) External Links * Marble Blast: Gerson's Level Compilation 3 on Marble Blast Forums